Anniversary
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: After the first year of James death, Fox comes to talk to his father. a lil tribute to my exactly a year of having a fanfic. yay!


**Hey, wanted to type down my old famous poem like stories before I go to bed tonight. You know whats weird? So this story has fox talking to his dad after 1 year since james' death. Heres the weird part. I went to my account to look at stuff, and I looked at the date that says when I become a member and that is today. Creepy ay? So this is gonna be my lil tribute story honoring how well ive been doing things for 1 year. Yay!**

**So its like fox and I cant believe that a year really went by.**

**So this story is to my first year using fanfic. HELL YEA! LETS GO FOR YEAR 2!**

**-excited Cet =)**

It's in the middle of the day. People are starting to leave work, and the weather is a bit cloudy today. A young fox enters a cemetery and is walking to a certain destination. Wearing his regular, every day clothes as he walks around looking for a certain spot.

He stops as he approaches a somewhat big gravestone. With the name James McCloud on it.

"Happy anniversary Dad.

Well I shouldn't really say the word happy.

It's been a year now,

Since you left.

I just wished you went in a better way

Like retirement

Instead of death.

Your death has left many people speechless.

It was last thing anyone expected.

And I can't say

I don't miss you.

I really do miss you,

Wishing that you come back alive.

But no.

Doesn't seem like that's happening.

But man,

A year now.

Seems more to be honest.

It's weird how time

Seems to move on without you here.

So many changes.

Peppy is always checking on me,

Fara sees if I'm fine,

Falco keeping me occupied,

Bill being the for me,

And Slippy fixing more things."

Fox sighs and puts his hands into his pockets. He shifts his body a bit till he feels somewhat better. He opens his mouth again.

"To tell the truth,

I don't know where I'm going with this.

Just saying random shit

As it comes to mind."

He stops talking to sip some water he had brought with him.

"I don't think I told you yet

But I plan on

Following your footsteps.

Since war is still going on

And Andross is still out there

And also Pigma,

I'm going to continue your path.

I'm going to be leader

Of Star Fox.

Peppy's helping me

So don't worry to much about that.

He's going to be on the team,

Slippy wants to be the mechanic,

And I'm trying to get Falco as the Ace pilot.

Bill couldn't join

As he has other plans

And Fara had other plans too.

But I can't believe it.

I'm going to lead Star Fox.

I got a meeting sometime this week

With General Pepper.

I'm telling him that I'm leading the team.

He doesn't know it,

Thinking I'm just visiting.

But I wonder what

His expression will be."

He looks at his watch and notices the time. It's a true pity how he can't for so long. But if he doesn't leave soon, traffic will give him a bad taste of the day. Plus, his ride home won't be too happy.

"I'm very sorry Father

As time seems to still continue,

I need to get going

Before traffic becomes a pain in the ass."

He goes onto his knees, trying to finish the visit up.

"Before I go,

There is something I must tell you.

I love you very much my Father.

So much,

If you counted all the stars,

I still love you more than that amount."

Fox kisses his hand and touches the gravestone.

"I love you number 1 Dad.

Good bye till next year."

He gets up and stars heading out of the graveyard. His hands in his pockets again, till he sees a car waiting for the boy.

Fox gets into the car and looks back at the cemetery. "Hey Fox." Fox turns around and sees Peppy. "Your Father would be so proud of you."

Fox smiles and looks back out the window.

I love you Dad.

**short and simple, but good. its sad and touching**

**so i finished his on the 30th of march, almost 12 so it might say the 31. thank god that fox and i made it through the first year**

**review, congrats me, air hug me, but just dont shoot me**

**i love you all, you guys keep me writing yay!**

**here i come 2nd year**

**-Cet**


End file.
